


Two Halves of the Same Whole

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A Dan and Phil mermaid au, For anonymous on Tumblr, M/M, Phil is a mermaid, mermaid!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Dan is what he tastes like, sunlight and wind. Bright and harsh. Phil is what he tastes like too, seawater and fruit. Salty and sweet. They are different, but the same. Two halves of the same whole.-For anonymous on Tumblr





	Two Halves of the Same Whole

"Phil! What are you doing?" The pale mer-boy jumped and spun, startled. 

"Oh heyyyyyy." A raised eyebrow is all he gets in return. "O-oh! And, um, as for what I'm doing? The answer is nothing! Absolutely nothing!" 

"...you've been watching the above-waters again, haven't you?" 

"I... yes. I have."

"We've talked about this Phil."

"I know and I'm sorry." A sigh. 

"Come on, let's go." He swims away, throwing one last longing look over his shoulder. 

 

* * *

 

 

A tall, skinny boy with straight, dark brown hair walks along the beach. Kicking away pebbles that are in his path. He gazes mournfully out at the ocean, his eyes are sad. His eyes scan the horizon before he sighs and slumps,looking like he's drowning in his oversized hoodie. He continues to walk, slower than before. 

 

* * *

 

 

There's a boy. An above-water. A human. He's sitting there, in the cove. The dark-haired mer-boy hides behind a rock and watches. He's just... sitting there. He has dark brown hair and pale skin, covered in freckles. He's all hunched over too. Phil moves forwards to get a closer look but only succeeds in knocking down a pile of rocks. The boy looks up. 

"Who's there?" 

 

* * *

 

 

There's a boy in the water. He has raven dark hair, pale skin and ice-blue eyes. He looks like winter personified. 

"Who are you?" The boy looks up with fear in his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you." The brown haired boy holds out his hands and chuckles. "I'm Dan." The boy moves a little closer and opens his mouth. Nothing comes out. He looks confused and tries again. Finally, he mouths one word.  _Phil_. Dan's grin widens. "It's nice to meet you Phil!"

 

* * *

 

 

Every sunset he meets Dan in this cove. They talk. Well, Dan talks and he listens. Phil arrives at the cove, the  _empty_  cove. He sighs and rests his head on a rock, his tail flicking lazily in the water. He might be busy. Or late. He'll be here soon. Phil yawns and his eyes start to slip shut. He just surrenders to sleep when a gasp from behind jolts him back awake. 

" _Mermaid_!" 

 

* * *

 

 

"Y-you're a mermaid?" He looks so sad and so... guilty. He nods. "Oh God..." Dan had been so ready... so ready to... he was running late but was sure Phil wouldn't mind. He had stepped into the cove, trying to work out how best to phrase it, only to be confronted with an ice-blue, scaly  _tail_. Phil still looks terrified. Dan takes a deep breath. "...okay. I can handle this. Maybe?" He runs a hand down his face. "Wait! So is  _this_  why you don't talk? Is this a 'The Little Mermaid' situation?" Phil tilts his head, confused. Dan shakes his head. Phil suddenly gestures for his to come closer. Dan does so, apprehensively. Phil reaches up and grabs Dan's head with his pale hands. He pauses then dunks his head into the water. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dan is flailing around, panicking. 

"Dan!  _Dan_!" He looks at Phil shocked. He opens his mouth to speak, only to inhale a lungful of water. He immediately breaks the surface of he water, coughing and spluttering. Phil laughs in silent mirth. Dan sees and pulls a face at him before grinning. 

"You can talk?!" Phil nods and points to the water.  _Only underwater_. Dan nods, this can work... hopefully. And what he needed to tell him can wait. 

 

* * *

 

 

They've been sneaking out to see each other for months. They tell each other almost  _everything_. Sometimes Phil catches Dan staring at him wistfully. He'll always deny it if it's mentioned, his voice cracking awfully. 

 

* * *

 

 

Phil suddenly stops talking and turns to Dan who's been staring oddly at him the whole time. 

"Are you okay?" He flushes, or, at least, that's what it looks like. It's hard to tell underwater. He opens his mouth and chokes. He goes back up to the surface and spits out all the water. Phil shakes his head, he never learns. Dan turns, a multitude of emotions flitting across his face. Finally, it stops at determination. He leans forwards and captures Phil's lips with his. 

 

* * *

 

 

He draws back, his mouth open in a silent gasp. Dan looks ashamed. 

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-" Phil shuts him up by pressing his lips back against his. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dan is what he tastes like, sunlight and wind. Bright and harsh. Phil is what he tastes like too, seawater and fruit. Salty and sweet. They are different, but the same. Two halves of the same whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I completely bombed the ending.  
> An anonymous request on Tumblr.
> 
> (Check out my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).)


End file.
